Red Tulips
by brown.eyelashes
Summary: Everytime Sasuke poked her forehead, it was always before a moment she will cherish her whole life.- Sasusaku. 2 years after The Last.


A/N: Inspired by a post from tumblr.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_ "Ever thine._

_ Ever mine._

_ Ever ours."_

_ - Ludwig van Beethoven._

_._

_._

There was a lot of paperwork on her desk, she admitted it to herself. **The war ended, the paperwork didn't**, Sakura Haruno thought as she stood up and reached out to bring the next stash of paper closer to her. The Third Great Shinobi World War ended about 5 years ago**. And I went to the moon 3 years ago**, she giggled as she thought about various moments in her past about how she fought those puppet-looking beings or how she told Naruto why she thought he liked her. The look on Naruto's face was like that he never realized this, but accepted easily anyways. Sakura clicked her pen a few times before she started signing permission and writing reports about various the war, her title as an individual medic and also as The Great Fifth Hokage's apprentice grew. So a lot of patients with different and seemingly incurable diseases came to Konoha to seek treatment from her. So it wasn't as if it was that she was sitting idle after the war.

.

.

.

Hours later Sakura let out a sigh of relief and started to undo her her high ponytail which she did at one point during the past few hours. She glanced at the wall clock which was striking at 1:32 and then glanced outside of her office window through which she can see that the clear night sky. She stood up hastily to grab her belongings and to go home.**Shit**, she cursed inwardly as she remembered what day it was. Sasuke was going to be back today. She started to scramble to get her belongings and quickly left the hospital building as she did. She quickly paced down the sidewalk as she subconsciously started thinking about her husband.

To say that Sasuke hadn't changed much would definitely be a lie. He did change a lot, but this time it was a good change. Before departing from Konoha again,(this time not as a rogue)he promised her he will come back. And he did keep his promise. He returned to Konoha about an year after he departed. Even though the first year he was almost not in contact with her, after that year,when he left again, she started to get messages from him from various parts of the world. The first time she got a message from him,it was sent by being attached to one of his summoned hawk's described how the environment was,how the people of the village are reacting to him and what he was witnessing through his new perspective of the ended the letter with a "_**Take care, Sasuke**_." She was so happy that it scared her and dismissed it with a thought that she won't get anymore after this. But the letters didn't stop there. Every once a week,sometimes twice, it at times she got only one letter in a month, but the letters didn't stop. And so Sakura kept waiting for him to come to her, to come home.

A few months after the 'moon' incident, Sakura found herself staring at a slightly tanned Sasuke and before she can offer him to come inside he caught her off-guard by kissing her. "Tadaima," he said against her lips. "Okaeri," she replied breathlessly, finally feeling contempt.

They dated for awhile, an year to be exact, give or take a month or two.

After that they dated for about an year, Sasuke proposed to her in a very un-Sasuke-like fashion. At one of their day-offs, while they were still in bed,their limbs tangled,while Sakura was talking animatedly(Because she can talk about unimportant things with Sasuke now) about how the new interns are gonna be a pain in the ass to her and how Ino can't stop pestering her for details about their private life, Sasuke stopped her chatter by sitting up and easily pulling her on his lap and with a sincere smile he affectionately poked her forehead before quietely saying," Will you marry me?". That caught her off guard and for a minute she just stared at him as if this was all her imagination, before she said yes with a smile that reached her eyes. She didn't cry, she doesn't really know why she didn't, she always thought she would cry if Sasuke ever proposed to her. They got married in the next week with just a few of their close people like Naruto, her parents, Ino, Kakashi and some others attending it. Their wedding was a quite one, exactly opposite of Naruto's one just two months ago. She didn't want to change her maiden name. At least, not yet. When she told this to Sasuke, three days before their wedding, he just shrugged it off like it wasn't a big deal and asked her if they should go out for dinner.

Sasuke was reinforced as an active shinobi of Konoha after about a week into their marriage. So even though in the past 2 years there were times Sakura came home to find no one there, a lot of times if not, often she found Sasuke there, waiting for her.

With that in mind she jumped off the sidewalks and started sprinting across of the roof tops in Konoha in order to reach home quickly. It's been awhile since she's seen him and she misses him. It took her a few more minutes to finally reach their home(She still can't get over the fact that it was their home now). She started walking towards her door getting excited at the thought of seeing him,touching him and connecting with him again. As she reached for the doorknob when someone from the other side opened the door before she could. Standing there in a navy blue shirt and black pants is Sasuke. He already changed, she noticed and before she can start rambling about how she's sorry that she's late Sasuke cut her off by poking her was surprised, he only did this twice before, and both times it became a memory that she will happily remember till her last breath. She was staring at Sasuke now, a bit curious and also a bit nervous as to what he was going to say or what he was going to do.

But he didn't say anything, he just smiled at her(which still gave her butterflies) and reached his hand out towards her. He was holding a tulip, a **red** tulip. This man, this man who she loved since her existance and will love him till her end is declaring-

"S-Sasuke-kun d-do you…k-know?" As tears started forming in her eyes. Sasuke still kept smiling at her before replying with a tone so honest that her heart swelled with giddiness,"Would I give it to you if I didn't?" he said as she accepted the tulip and he lifted her from the ground in a hug. Sakura placed her head on his shoulder,"Sasuke-kun, thank you," as tears started streaming down her face. Sasuke placed her on the ground again before bending down and kissing her and finally(finallyfinallyfinally and Oh! she has waited for so long to finally hear thi-)

"Sakura, I love you."


End file.
